Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 12: Marshall Stands Up
Chapter 12: Marshall Stands Up Marshall continued to follow the scent until he got to a big opening in the forest. "Shawn? Are you out here?" Marshall called out, unsure about where the pup was. A few seconds later, Shawn came out from behind a tree wearing Marshall's pup pack with the water canon out. "Hello Marshall. Nice to see you. How do you like my new outfit?" Shawn asked doing poses in the fire pup outfit. Marshall growled. "You know that's MY pup pack outfit, Shawn! You stole it!" Marshall replied angrily. "Yes, it's your pup pack, but I wanted to try it out!" Shawn said with a smirk. "You could have asked first," Marshall stated. "True, but you probably wouldn't have given it to me. Besides, this water canon is so much fun!" Shawn responded. Marshall growled. "Shawn, just take the pup pack off, give it to me, we'll both walk away, and I'll forgive you for taking it," Marshall said carefully, trying to get Shawn to understand his offer. "No thank you. I'll just keep the pup pack and let you leave," Shawn answered. "Shawn, I'm trying to give you a second chance to fix what you did wrong. I'm offering you a peaceful, easy, agreement that would work out for both of us," Marshall explained. "Yes, and I don't agree because I want to keep the pup pack. I'm wearing it, so it's mine now after all," Shawn responded back with smile. "Its not your pup pack if you had to take it from me just so you can use it. That's stealing Shawn," Marshall retorted. "I prefer the word 'borrowing'. The word 'stealing' is so... Extreme, and negative," Shawn replied. Marshall growled some more. Nothing, not even kindness was getting him and Shawn anywhere. Marshall had never been in a situation like this. "Shawn, just please give me back my pup pack!" Marshall said, getting frustrated. "No thank you," Shawn said back. "Shawn, I'm serious! Give it back!" Marshall snapped before lounging towards Shawn to get his Pup-Pack back. Shawn stepped to the side, letting Marshall fly right by him, and landing on the ground. "Nice try, but I don't think you understand. Maybe a demonstration will change your mind. Roof! Roof! Hose!" Shawn said. Marshall's eyes widened. "Shawn, no!" Marshall pleaded. "Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn commanded. Suddenly, a blast of water send Marshall flying into a tree. The water stopped, but then after a few minutes, Marshall was sprayed again, and flew into a big rock. This kept happening over and over again. Poor Marshall was not only soaking wet, but he was also getting hurt from all of the objects he was sent flying into. "Shawn stop. Please!" Marshall sad, pleading that the water spraying and pain would stop. Unfortunately, it didn't, and Marshall went flying into another tree. "Somebody help me!" Marshall cried out in between sprays. Suddenly, from above the forest, Skye saw what Shawn was doing to Marshall. She was terrified. "Oh no... Marshall! I have to tell Ryder!" Skye said before flying as fast as she could to The Lookout. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 13: A Watery Mission